


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Kidnapping, Killing Stalking AU, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakuya misses Mahiru and decides to take it too far and something bad happens to Mahiru.





	

Mahiru had noticed Sakuya had been acting strange for the past few days and began to grow distance. It saddened Mahiru because they were best friends and it had seemed ever since Kuro had come into his life that Sakuya had gotten distance. Mahiru thought it would be a good idea to visit Sakuya and see what was up with him.

Mahiru told Kuro he would be back because Sakuya didn’t like Kuro for some reason and it wouldn’t be long enough to break their servamp contract. Little did Kuro know that Mahiru would not be coming back any time soon after this….

Mahiru left and went to visit Sakuya, he had walked about 30 minutes and found Sakuya’s apartment where he now lived with the rest of Tsubaki’s subclass.

Mahiru knocked on the door; no one answered which was strange.

The door opened on it’s own after Mahiru knocked again.

No one was there.

Mahiru looked around as he called Sakuya’s name.

There was no answer so he decided to look around.

That’s when he felt a luring appearance toppering over him. 

Mahiru went to look back but then everything went black like someone had knocked him out.

The next hour Mahiru woke up and looked around and saw he was in Sakuya’s room and his hands were tied up and his legs and he was in hand-cuffs. Sakuya looked over at him as Mahiru woke up. “Mahiru you’re awake,” Sakuya said happily.

Mahiru was frightened “Sakuya why did you do this, why are you doing this, why am I tied up?”

Sakuya said, “I am tired of you spending time with HIM. I want you to be only mine and spend only time with me.”

Mahiru responded, “But I’ll die.”

Sakuya didn’t register this and ignored it.

“So anyway, aren’t you happy to see me?”

Mahiru was but not like this.

Mahiru’s mouth was not ductaped so he could scream so he decided to scream. 

“HELP. HELP HELP ME……!” Mahiru screamed.

None of the other subclass or Tsubaki heard him.

Sakuya replied, “They’re out right now.”

Mahiru was surprised that Sakuya was doing this.

“Sakuya if you love me, why?”

Sakuya answered “I do love you and that’s why I have to keep you to myself and away from Kuro.”

Mahiru reminded him, “But I’ll die.”

Sakuya yelled, “HE’S NOT YOUR FUCKING OXYGEN YOU DON’T NEED HIM TO BREATHE. YOU CAN BREATHE YOUR AIR ON YOUR OWN.”

Mahiru was confused.

“No I mean I will literally fucking die, Sakuya.”

Sakuya did not understand because he was too busy being obsessive right now to care.

Mahiru began to sing, “If you love me let me gooooo”

Sakuya sung “Afraid nooooo”

Sakuya decided, “Hey why don’t we have sex”

“But I don’t like you that way?”

Sakuya walked over to him holding up Mahiru’s face.

“It is because of him, huh?”

Hours as passed after they had sex.

Belkia and Tsubaki had come home with Otogiri and Shamrock and Higan and Lilac and they heard screaming and thought Sakuya was just watching one of his usual horror movies.

“What an annoying asshole,” Belkia complained.

They all chose to ignore it.

It was now the 24 hr mark and Mahiru had turned into a cat and he said to Sakuya “meowww meowww meowwww” which was him begging to be let go and Sakuya let him go because how far could Mahiru run as a cat and plus he looked like Kuro and it disgusted him.

Mahiru ran and ran and ran and ran and ran but he didn’t make it and he died and Kuro was expericing symptoms too and eventually he had found Mahiru’s body and began to weep and Kuro was enraged and became a Lion form and he destroyed the city for Mahiru.

Sakuya wanted to keep the body but now everyone was dead because of Kuro.

The END.


End file.
